We Return
by C.Mills
Summary: It's after the rebel war, everyone has settled down and has had kids. If everything is okay now, why does District 13 want a visit from all the victors and survivors of the rebel war? What will happen? Story based on The Hunger Games Series, I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story, so take it easy on me guys. If you like it, I'll keep writing it. Review Review Review ! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING . Suzanne Collins is the genius here. **_

**Chapter 1: I'm Back**

**Iz's POV**

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep_", my alarm clock goes off. _Oh God, I got to go back to school_. It's the middle of April and I've already been suspended five times. What can I say? I just don't have patience or tolerance. It's not my thing, just like my mother.

I get up, put on the first thing I see, and brush my long, blonde hair. Before I leave the bathroom, I look in the mirror and think, "_Yup. This is as good as its gunna get_". I grab my backpack and run downstairs to get some grub. Everybody is already at the table eating a bowl of lumpy oatmeal.

"Hey. Carson, what's for breakfast?" I ask my thirteen year old brother.

"Ha! If I knew, I would tell you", he replies, poking his oatmeal with a spoon. We both look over to Preasley, our eight year old brother. Wow. I swear he looks exactly like my dad. Anyways, he is scarfing down the disgusting stuff, inhaling it, is a better term. He finally stops, probably caught our grossed-out stares, and says, "What? It's pretty good…". Me and Carson laugh and Preasley turns back to his food.

Just as this happens, I hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I shout throughout the house. I open the door to find my two best friends, Mara Mellark and Finnick Odair. "Ready for school?" Fin asks. I sigh, "I guess". I'll have to admit, I kind of missed my best friends. After my suspension started, my mother, the famous Johanna Mason, took away all my communication devices and wouldn't let me out of the house. "So what did you get kicked out for this time, Iz?" Mara asks sarcastically.

My real name is Elizabeth, but I don't like Elizabeth or Liz, so I went with "Iz".

I crossed my arms and huffed. Finnick puts his big, muscular arm around me and says, "Come on Izabeth". Only Finnick can get away with calling me 'Izabeth'. He uses that name to get info out of me and I hate it. "Fine," I start. "This kid from the eighth grade was picking on Tye Hawthorne, so I straightened him out", I reason. "Oh dear, Iz! You can't just beat kids that are a grade younger than you!" Mara shouts. "Well, he shouldn't be picking on a kid a grade younger than him!" I shout right back. "Ladies, ladies. Let's take it down a notch." whispers Fin. He's right. I shouldn't be yelling at Mara. "Sorry, Mara", I apologize. "It's all good", she replies.

We continue walking and there it is. _Roosevelt Township School. _Its District 12's only school, so big, hairy 18 year olds have to share the same hallways as second graders. It's absolutely ridiculous. That's probably why I get suspended so much, bullying has no limits here. What can I say? I'm very protective of little kids, especially the ones in my "family".

The victors of the Hunger Games and the survivors of the rebel war are all _really_ close. There's my mom, Johanna Mason. She's divorced with me and my two brothers to take care of.

There's also Katniss and Peeta Mellark. They are the parents of my best friend, Mara, and her little brother, Gabrian. According to my mom, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are the reason why the Hunger Games don't exist anymore.

The Hawthorne's have the most kids, having four of them. Missy being the oldest, then Nala, then the twins: Nathalie and Tye. Gale Hawthorne was not a victor, but he was in the rebel war and very good friends with the Mellarks and my mom. Madge on the other hand, was the mayor's daughter. I don't even wanna know how that happened…

Last but not least are the Odairs/Crestas/Bushers. Finnick Odair Sr. died in combat during the rebel war, but not before he impregnated Annie Cresta, another victor, with Finnick Odair Jr. Their family is just as messed up as mine, maybe even worse. Annie Cresta remarried recently and Fin isn't taking it too well. In fact, he extremely despises his step-brother and step-father. I can't blame him. Nick Busher, who is the same age as Fin, 15, is the most arrogant, disrespectful, piece of shit I've ever met. In fact, he joins the other people at our school in mocking us.

Let's just say we all don't have it easy. Everyone knows not to mess with me because of my temper, but I can't say the same for the others. We know now to stick together. Fortunately, almost all of us have a friend within our "family". I have Mara and Finnick. Carson, Missy, and Gabrian all chill together because they're all 13. Nathalie, Tye, and Preasley play nicely together because they are all 8. Nala, being 10, keeps to herself. I made Carson friend her at school so she wouldn't be totally alone. Nala, Carson, Missy, Gabrian, and a few others all have lunch together, but that's it. Nala prefers to be alone anyways, just like Gale.

Finnick snaps me back to reality. _Oh yeah, school._ "Let's go, Iz", Finnick says in a voice too peppy for my taste. I nod my head.

We are just about to reach the doors when a guy shouts "Hey Finnick!". We turn around to see Nick with his head cocked to the side. I laugh, _head too big to keep up straight?_ I think. He starts to walk over to me, Finnick, and Mara, followed by a group of friends. "Hey, Mara, you're looking as lovely as ever", Nick winks at her and then turns his attention to me and Fin. "I would say the same to you, but you're as ugly as a dog", Nick says, obviously directed towards me. I clench my fists and grit my teeth. "What are you gunna do sweetheart? You can't afford to get suspended again", Nick chuckles. "Walk away, Iz", Finnick saves me from doing something stupid, again. I walk away teeth clenched, mouth tasting like blood. I probably bit my cheek. "I'll deal with you later", Fin threatens towards Nick. "Is that a threat?" Nick asks sarcastically. Fin gets up in his face and says "absolutely". Fin walks away with me and Mara at his side. "Thanks Fin", I whisper to him while hugging him. "Hey! Anything for my girls!" He puts his arms around me and Mara and laughs. As we enter the school, we go our separate ways and prepare ourselves for the rest of the day.

_**A/N: Good? Bad? Review ! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I think Chapter 2 will give you some answers. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Again. I do not own anything!**_

**Chapter 2: Why**

**Finnick's POV**

The bell rings and I'm off. Every day, afterschool, all the kids from our "family" meet up and we head down to the Mellark Bakery for a treat and to do homework. Sometimes, the older kids get to help bake. I'm not a very good baker, but I still enjoy decorating the cookies and cakes. In fact, Peeta baked my mom's wedding cake and I frosted it. Anyways, after everyone is gathered up, we make our way to the bakery.

"Hey, Mr. Mellark!" I shout throughout the shop. "Hey kids! Homework time already?" he says carefully eying Mrs. Mellark. Hmm… I wonder what's up with them… I guess I'll find out soon enough. Me, Mr. Mellark, and the rest of the kids eat, relax, and do homework. When it's about 5pm, Mr. Mellark announces that we will be having a joint family dinner at 6pm. "Okay guys, go home and get washed up. Meet us at our house" he says.

I run home. "Hey mom! Hey, Allo." I greet my mom and her husband. "Peeta and Katniss are having a dinner party at their place, can we go?" I ask my mom. "Of course we're going. Allo, dear, tell Nick to get ready" responds my mother. Once Allo leaves the room, I ask my mother, "Why do they have to go? They aren't family and Nick hates every one of us". She glares at me and then says, "They are too family! And you two will get along!". I sigh, "Fine".

It's about 5:45pm when I, my mother, Allo, and Nick start walking to the Mellark's house. _Ding dong_, goes the doorbell. Iz answers the door and I remember what Nick said to her this morning, it makes me clench my fists. I greet her, "Hey, Iz!" and I hug her. After I let go, I really get a look at her. She's wearing a tight black skirt with a white, ruffle shirt, tucked in, and what looks to be 3 inch heels. Her hair is curled and tied to the side. "Wow." I whisper. "What?" she questions. "Uhm. Are we the last ones here?" I ask. She laughs and her chocolate brown eyes roll back. _Wow_. "As usual" she responds. She grabs my hand and leads me to the living room. Once she turns around, I notice her hair is braided at the top and the she has a really nice butt. _Wow_. Woah, woah. What am I doing? What am I thinking? She's my best friend! _Get it together, Fin. _

From across the room, I see Nick staring at Iz, with his mouth open. God, what a pig. In a way, this is kind of pissing me off. I start glaring at him and out of nowhere, I grab her with both arms and give her a huge, warm hug. Once I let go, she looks up at me and grabs my hand and then walks me to the table, without saying a word. Everyone is at the table now and chatting away. After dinner, everyone moves back to the living room and Peeta calls everyone to his attention. "Yes, dear." Katniss says.

"As much as it pains me to tell you all this, I must. We have to leave. Not leave forever, just we need to go to District 13 for a little bit. They didn't tell me what for, just that we need to come asap." Peeta informs us. We all sit and take it in. This really makes the adults antsy, all of them except Allo. He just doesn't understand. "When do we leave?" asks Missy. "Well, how about in 2 days?" Peeta responds. Everyone nods. Knowing that we have to leave District 12 kind of kills the mood, so we all go home.

As soon as we get into the house, my mother bursts into tears. I go to comfort her and as Nick walks by to go to his room, he mumbles "Oh god, get over it." Fire burns through me. I jump up and punch him in the face. He falls down and I jump on him, punching him until his entire face was covered in blood. His dad walks in and pulls me off of him. I'm pretty sure Allo is yelling at me, but I'm not paying attention. All I could think of was what Nick had said to Iz this morning, how he was flirting with Mara, how he was staring at Iz, and what he had said to my mother. How dare he? He thinks he's so much better than me? Well not anymore. _I am the son of Finnick Odair._ I kick ass and take names.

_**A/N: Now you kind of know what's going on. Nick had it coming, am I right? Stay tuned! More chapters to come! Review Review Review! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Multiple POV's in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Hunger Games.**_

**Chapter 3: The Train**

**Carson's POV**

I wake up with Missy, Gabrian, Preasley, and Iz all scattered around my room. Then I remember, _oh yeah, we're leaving today._ The last two days everyone has been extremely close. At least three people would spend the night at my house, every night, boys and girls.

I roll out of bed to see Missy crying in her sleep. Feeling sorry for her, I shake her awake and she thanks me. We go downstairs and I see mom finishing her packing. My mom, Johanna Mason, is a very strong person, but on this day, worry has touched her face too. "Hey, mom" I greet her. "Hey Carson, Missy" she smiles, but the worry still shows. "Carson, I'm going to go home and help my family pack." Missy tells me. I nod, she kisses me on the cheek and I blush ten shades of red. She laughs and walks out the door. "Oooo. Carson's got a girlfriend!" my sister, Iz, says while making kissy faces at me. "Oh shut up, Iz" I say, making me blush even harder. "You know I love you, kiddo" she says then tackles me.

I guess we were being too loud because the next thing I know, Gabrian and my little brother, Preasley come trotting down the stairs, just where, not five minutes ago, Iz was watching me and Missy. "Hey" I say. "Where's Miss?" asks Preasley. "She went home to help her parents, we're leaving today" I respond. "Oh, I should probably go help out at home too" says Gabrian. "Okay, see you on the train" I say. He nods and walks out the door.

**Mara's POV**

_Ahh! What should I pack? _

"Mom! What should I pack?" I shout downstairs to my mom, Katniss Mellark. "Clothes and a few personal items!" she yells back up. "Oh and hurry up! The train leaves at noon!" states my mom. I look up at the clock. _11:30. _I grab my nicest clothes and my stuffed bear and head downstairs. "Got all of your stuff?" asks dad. I nod my head. "Well, let's go pick up Haymitch and we'll be on our way." Says dad. Ugh. I can't stand Haymitch. He's a rude, bitter old drunk. But mom and dad demand that we respect him, so I do as I'm told and so does Gabrian, my 13 year old brother.

We walk to Haymitch's house and surprisingly, he's sober and actually having a conversation with Effie Trinket. It's not that I don't like Effie, it's just her accent is so laughable. "Hey, sweetheart" Haymitch says to mom, as he hugs both mom and dad. "Are we ready to go?" asks dad. Haymitch and Effie nod their heads

As we walk to the train station, I look over to mom and dad. He holds her hand so gently. I hope to have a love like theirs one day. I'm zapped back to reality when I realize we are the last ones to arrive. The train conductor announces that we will be leaving soon and to get on the train. Once on, I'm flabbergasted. Everything is so lovely. Mom and dad weren't lying when they said the capital train was fancy. "You like?" Effie asks everyone. We all nod.

That's when I see it, out of the corner of my eye. It's Finnick's step-brother... Nick is it? Well, he's staring at me… Woah! What the hell happened to his face? _I'll ask Fin! _I walk over to Finnick and Iz and I ask him "what happened to Nick's face?" He looks down and says "I beat him up…" Iz and I stare at him and then unanimously ask him why. Finnick explained that he was calling Iz ugly and being a pig towards me and being an ass to his mother, so he beat the crap out of Nick. Iz and I hugged him as tightly as she could and kissed both of his cheeks, making him turn bright pink. After she's done, I gently hug him. "Thank you Fin! You have no idea how much I wanted to beat the shit of him!" says Iz, kissing his cheeks again, making him even redder. "No problem. You know I would do anything for my girls!" he says as he hugs us, but something still bugs me. What did Fin mean when he said "being a pig towards me"?

**Finnick's POV**

"Hey, Fin?" Mara asks. "Yes?" I reply. "What did you mean when you said Nick was being a pig towards me?" _Oh crap._ Now I gotta tell her. "Well…he kinda has a thing for you and that's probably why he's staring at you right now…" I respond. She looks over her shoulder and her mouth starts to curve down. "Ew. But if he has a little crush on me, how does that make him a pig?" she asks. "Well… It's more of the way he talks about you…" I reply, quietly. She lifts one of her eyebrows up as if to ask for an explanation. "Uhm… well… he often talks of the ways he would…er… make love to you…" I respond. That was it. She ran up to Nick and gave him a good slap across the face, making some wounds start to bleed again. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screams. "HOW DARE YOU NICK BUSHER? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME IN SUCH A VULGAR WAY?" she screamed at him, then stormed off.

I ran after her and finally, I found her, tears streaming down her face in an abandoned cart. "How you doing, Mara?" I ask her. She looked up at me and started sobbing again. I sat next to her and patted her back, her that she was right to walk away and she was right to be mad. After twenty minutes of tears and hugging, she finally stopped crying. She sniffed her nose and said "Thanks for telling me, Fin" and hugged me again. We walked back to the main cart and Iz told us to come to the window. _Wow. District 13. _


End file.
